1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method that are capable of more easily recommending content that is more suitable for users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies for searching for and recommending content related to content that is currently being viewed by a user and content related to content that has already been possessed have been actively researched and developed.
When realizing such technologies, it is common practice that the feature quantities of content are calculated from metadata or the like, and a degree of similarity between the vectors of the content is calculated, and thus, related content is searched for and recommended.
As one of content recommendation methods, a method is considered in which parameters related to the content are provided from a system side to a user, and the user selects parameters used for a search from within a group of parameters, thereby realizing the search of the related content (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-532023).